Question: The value of $\sqrt{42}$ lies between which two consecutive integers ? Integers that appear in order when counting, for example 2 and 3.
Explanation: Consider the perfect squares near $42$ . [ What are perfect squares? Perfect squares are integers which can be obtained by squaring an integer. The first 13 perfect squares are: $ 1,4,9,16,25,36,49,64,81,100,121,144,169$ $36$ is the nearest perfect square less than $42$ $49$ is the nearest perfect square more than $42$ So, we know $36 < 42 < 49$ So, $\sqrt{36} < \sqrt{42} < \sqrt{49}$ So $\sqrt{42}$ is between $6$ and $7$.